Sypha Belnades (Castlevania - Netflix)
|-|Season 3= |-|Season 1&2= Summary Sypha Belnades (サイファ・ヴェルナンデス Saifa Verunandesu) is one of the main protagonists in the Netflix original series, Castlevania. Sypha is the granddaughter of the Elder of the Speakers, a group of nomad scholars, and a sorceress with control over the elements. During the late fifteenth century in the city of Gresit, Sypha and her fellow Speakers were falsely accused by the Church for the attacks conducted by Dracula's army. This led to them being persecuted constantly, but they stayed inside the city to help those in need. At some point, Sypha learned and mastered elemental magic. In 1476, Sypha ventured into the city catacombs alone, determined to find the "sleeping soldier" that would save humanity from Lord Dracula, but when she ventured deep within, she was attacked by a Cyclops and turned into stone. Fortunately, she was rescued by Trevor Belmont, an exiled vampire hunter who was sent by her grandfather to retrieve her body. After he killed the Cyclops, she was freed from her stone encasement, albeit nauseous. After these events and the battle of Gresit, the two met Alucard, and the three decided to stop Dracula's forces Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 9-A with Magic Name: Sypha Belnades Origin: Castlevania Netflix Series Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Magician, Speaker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Sypha is an immensely powerful mage, to the point that she was able to dispatch much of Dracula's monsters and three of Dracula's generals with little effort, defend and counter one of Dracula's strongest spells, and even manipulate Castlevania to the extent of being able to teleport it to her desired location and keep the stronghold rooted there, however it was by manipulating Dracula's teleportation device), Fire Manipulation (Can attack with Fire, launch Fire Balls and control them even when inside a monster), Ice Manipulation (Can create and manipulate wall, pillars and needles of ice that are sharp enough to cut vampires in half), Air Manipulation (Can use air to avoid death by great falls, also used to slow down Dracula's Fire Ball), Non-Physical Interaction (Froze a vampire general that was a fog with her Ice Blasts) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Doesn't use her physical strength to fight), Small Building level with Magic (Managed to cut one Vampire General in half with Ice and scorch another one with Fire, defeated many demons and monsters with little effort, whose are capable of tearing humans apart and scorch small buildings, could also hold back Dracula's Fire Ball, however with Trevor and Alucard helping) Speed: Subsonic Combat and Reaction speed (Can block and react to Vampire Generals attacks, whose are comparable to Trevor in close speed, can keep up with him, Alucard and Dracula, although she's slower than the last two) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, at least Class 10 with Cryokinesis (Can move her Ice Constructs, effortlessly moved a giant Ice Pillar and giant Ice Walls Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't use her physical strength to fight) Durability: Unknown physically (Survived a very casual attack from Dracula that sent her flying to a wall), Small Building level with Ice Manipulation (Can use Ice for defensive walls that can protect Trevor from explosions and easily block Vampire and monsters attacks, who can tear humans apart) Stamina: High, can fight against many monsters and Vampire generals without tiring Range: Normal melee range, tens of meters with her powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, Sypha knows ancient languages that are lost by mankind that help her in summoning powerful spells or lifting magic seals. This includes the occult language Enochian, as well as Adamic; the original language spoken by Adam and Eve. She also recognized High Remembrance and Chaldaic in the Belmont library's books, highly educated and knows the full history of Wallachia. Her knowledge includes prophecies of the future Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Manipulation:' Sypha is able to generate enormous walls of flame and control them masterfully. She is also capable of launching multiple balls of fire at her targets, defending and counteracting fire-based attacks from her opponents and even burning one of Dracula's generals alive simply with the touch of her hand *'Ice Manipulation:' Sypha is able to create constructions of ice (blocks, shards, walls, and sheets) and freeze any type of water instantly, including holy water. Sypha's control over ice extends to being able to alter the shape of her created constructs, making them as large or as small as she wants them to be as well as a measure of telekinetic control over them *'Air Manipulation:' Sypha is able to conjure small whirlwinds and use the wind to propel herself upward Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Netflix Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users